Revised* The Warriors of Gundania-A Gundam Wing Fantasy
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I edited this.The cast of Gundam Wing are in the medival times and they want to find the strongest 5 warriors, the warriors of Gundania. Who could they be?
1. Default Chapter Title

****

The Warriors of Gundania-A Gundam Wing Fantasy 

Part 1

Long, long ago, there were five courageous warriors living in different places of the world. There was a myth about the hero Cadmus, who slew the three-headed serpent. He buried in the serpent's teeth in the ground. Like trees, hundreds of armed warriors sprang from the ground. The warriors fought against each other until there were only five left but nobody knew what happened after that. (Only part of this is true. Has anyone heard of the myth of Cadmus and the three-headed serpent?) Some people say they would meet again and they will be the ones to find the lost city of Gundania.. Many people have failed, the punishment being death. Only the true five warriors can find the city of Gundania, but where in the world were they?

There was a kingdom where a princess lived, Princess Relena, of the Sank Kingdom, waited for the warriors, to meet with them. Her brother, Prince Milardo was also a warrior. Relena was a strong pacifist, but her brother on the other hand, was always in battles. He joined an origin called Oz, a large group of soldiers.

Heero Yuy, a ninja was a great warrior in Japan. The citizens called him Silent One, because they didn't know his true name and he was as silent as a cat. There was only one person who knew his identity, and that was his trainer, Dr. J. When he heard of the legend of the five warriors, he set out to find them. Because he was certain that he could be one of them. 

Duo Maxwell was a peasant who guarded sheep in the hills of Scotland. His only friend was a scientist named Professor G, who taught him how to guard sheep. He was raised by a priest and a nun. When he was five they were killed by terrorists. His sheep were always safe from wolves because he had a long scythe and it kept the wolves very far away from his fold of sheep. He was a religious fellow and he heard about the myth of the warriors that would someday build the city of Gundania one day at church. The priest had said that the Sank Kingdom was the meeting place for the brave heroes. So Duo decided to go there, hoping to see the warriors.

Trowa Barton was a bull-fighter and a member of the circus with his sister, Cathrina. He learned bullfighting from a master Bull-fighter, called Doktor S. They lived in Spain, but traveled over Europe a lot. Trowa was also a skilled archer. He could fire five arrows at once and could fire without any distractions, right in the center of the target. Because he travled with the circus and he worked with animals a lot, he was able to communicate with animals and train them. He had no reason to fear wild animals. He heard about the legend while fighting a bull in the arena, he was almost run down by the bull, but he lived. Someone told him that he'd could be one of the legendary warriors of Gundania. He set off to find his true identity in the Sank kingdom.

Quatre Rabera Winner was a sorcerer.. He got his powers from a genie (Instructor H, I think he looks more like a genie than Quatre's father! We'll just say his father was just a mercenary.). His friends, the Magunacs are mainly barbarians and sorcerers. When his father died, he wished that he could be more than he is now and become stronger. The genie told him that the solution lies in the Sank Kingdom, where he would meet four people, just like him, who were searching for the same thing.

Wufei Chang was a monk in the Shaolin temple and a Chinese Soldier. He lives in Shaolin temple and there he learned martial arts and more about himself. He went to battles, mostly on his own. He was in the battle with the Huns. His wife, Merian, from an arranged marriage, was also a soldier. But women soldiers were outlawed. She followed him anyway and dressed as a soldier, but she got caught while in battle and was sentenced to death. Before she died, she told Wufei about the legendary warriors of Gundania and she told him that it was possible that he was one of them. When he won the battle with the Huns, he figured that Merian must be right. If he was one of the warriors, there would be justice and he would be stronger than ever.

There was a beautiful princess named Relena who lived in the Sank Kingdom. She heard about the warriors of Gundania and waited day after day to hear from them. Her friend Dorothy, a gypsy told her that one day they would come and bring peace, which made Relena happy. Dorothy, how ever, liked war, but still admired Relena or acted like she did.

"The warriors of Gundania," Relena whispered to herself, "is there is such a place?"

"That's what father used to tell us," her brother, Milardo said.

She jumped, unaware that he was there, "Milardo, I thought you were fighting?"

"I have news for you," he said, "Pagan, please come here and read the scroll."

Pagan came into the room, bowed and took out a scroll, unraveled it and read it, "there will be a tournament tomorrow to see who are the real warriors of Gundania. Many great men from all over the world will come to show off their skills. The remaining five will be the true warriors of Gundania and will search for the lost city of Gundania."

"Tomorrow!?" the princess shouted, "Milardo, do you hear that?"

He nodded, "the Sank Kingdom is the best place for the warriors to come and show off their skills."

Pagan bowed and walked away.

"I want you to be gone when this is all happening," Milardo ordered his sister

"But why?" she murmured, "it's just a tournament, isn't it?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in," he said, his hands on her shoulders. "And it isn't safe."

"But I want to meet them!" she protested, "Milardo, please!"

"My dear sister," Milardo coaxed, "I know you do, I'm anxious myself, but I don't want you to be around when all these men are here."

She bit her lip, "you were just like Father was! You think I'm weak just because I'm a girl!" she ran away, sobbing.

"Relena, stop!" he called out.

On her way out the castle, she accidentally bumped into Treize, her brother's friend. "Excuse me, Treize." She stopped and curtsied.

"Your majesty, I must say you look as beautiful as the sun," he took her hand, bowed and kissed it gently, "off for a horse ride?"

She nodded, "yes," she thought up something to say quickly, "just going to pick some flowers."

"There are some wonderful wildflowers out there, pick one for me, won't you?" he smiled respectfully. 

"Yes, I will," she curtsied again and ran off to the stables.

Treize went up to where Milardo was, standing in the room he and Relena were talking and he was looking out the window watchig her go to the stables. He knocked on the door, "the men are feeling better from their injuries, sir."

"Thank you Treize," Milardo said. "When will all those men be here? At dawn?"

"Those for the tournament?" he questioned, "oh, some might be, some might even be here tonight, we should find places for them to stay."

"You're right," Milardo agreed, "let's get started." He turned around and followed him outside to get everything ready.

Princess Relena rode as far from the castle as she could and eventually got lost. It was getting late and the sun just went down. Afraid to stop, she kept riding and riding. Her horse neighed, sensing danger.

"Easy, girl," she cooed, "'Tis only the wind."

Her horse got spooked, reared up and galloped away, bucking the princess off. "Come back, Snowy!"

Her white mare kept running away and didn't even look back. When Relena stood up, she knew why and shrieked in fear and horror. She had came way too far from the castle wall and she was in the wilderness. She heard wolves howling and eventually saw the hungry wolves coming into view. They growled as they came closer and she gasped, "oh no. Someone, help!" her plea for help was but a whisper.

A wolf lunged toward her and she covered herself, just as the wolf howled in pain and fell to the side. "Wha-?" she mumbled. She looked up to see a stranger in black attacking the wolves. He had two swords and many ninja stars. He cut through the hungry animals and threw his ninja stars at them.

Relena watched the mysterious, but handsome stranger fight off the animals. They growled and snarled but left to find their meal somewhere else. "Thank you," she said. "Can you help me find my horse? She ran from me."

The stranger looked at her while sheathing his swords into the sheathes on his back. In the darkness, she could see his eyes, a cold, blue. Cold enough to pierce her soul. He held his hand out to the side and her horse came running back to her.

"Snowy!" she shouted, rubbing he horse's neck, "good girl," she raised her head to thank the stranger, only to find him gone, "hello?" she sighed, "I am Princess Relena," while holding onto the reigns with one hand, she held out the other, "what's your name?"

There was a girl, close to Relena's age name Hilde. She was a peasant and a thief. In the middle of the night, she stole apples from the market place while foolish people left their carts unguarded. She began running away and heard footsteps, "thief!" the guards yelled

"Oh no!" she whispered, picking up the pace.

"Stop!"

Hilde tripped over a rock and fell on her face, she forced herself up to put the fallen apples back her bag and run again. Her guards came closer and brought their clubs close to her. "Do you know the punishment is for stealing?"

"Go away!" her eyes began glowing as she stepped back. Lasers shot from her eyes and she torched one of the soldiers. After the attack she did, it left her weak and her legs wobbled but she remained standing with her eyes glowing.

"What the--?" one of them gasped, "she's a demon!"

"You fool!" they were about to raise their weapons to strike her when a wanderer heard her cries and came to them, raising his weapon and slicing through them. They fell to his feet and others ran away when they saw their attacker. "Shin-Shinigami!" they gasped. "The God of Death, run!"

Hilde looked up and saw a figure wearing a dark cloak, the hood covering his head. He held a long scythe and the blade dripped blood, more afraid than ever to even fight back, she gasped and fell to her knees, holding his feet, "please, don't hurt me!"

"Sweet lass," the stranger murmured, pushing his hood back, revealing a handsome kind face and a long brown braid "I won't hurt ye."

"I stole food from the carts, I'm to be punished," she cried.

"Then ye are forgiven." He muttered, "I have also stole some food to stay alive." He smiled, "now, I am hungry, tired, thirsty and lost. Can ye help me?" 

"I can't, I have nothing," she murmured.

"Ah, but there's some place you stay, isn't there?" he gave her his hand.

She nodded and gave him hers, "I don't have much, but you're welcome to stay at my place for the night."

"I thank ye," he pulled her up as she led him to an old deserted cottage. 

"What brings you here, traveler?" she asked, setting him down on a chair. She handed him an apple.

"I'm going to the Sank Kingdom," he answered.

"The tournament?" she gasped, "the tournament for the warriors of Gundania?"

"Aye." He bit into his apple. "But I'm not quite sure where it is."

"It's south of here," she murmured, "I can take you there." She poured him some water. She noticed is arm was cut, "you're hurt."

"'Tis nothing," he murmured.

"I can heal it for you," she put her hand to it and it healed up. No scar.

"Sorcerery," he mumbled. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," she said, "I've always had this strange power I can't handle or even begin to explain. Some people think of me as a demon."

"Demon? What rubbish!" he said with a laugh, "you're more like an angel to me."

"An Angel of Death," she corrected, "people say I've got the kiss of death. I even took a mans heart right from his chest."

He smiled, "you can use it do defend yourself. Just not on me, all right?"

"Who are you?" she asked, "the guards called you…"

"Shingami, the God of Death," he explained, "but you can call me Duo."

"I'm Hilde," she said. "Thank you for helping me back there."

"Some people don't realize that there are others less fortunate than themselves." He yawned, "I've been traveling for a long time, where can I sleep?"

She pointed next to the fireplace, "I know it's a bit dirty, but you will stay warm."

"Again, I thank ye."

"Goodnight, Duo," Hilde whispered, "you will need your rest for the journey."

"Trowa, have you lost your mind?" Catherina demanded, following him outside of the tent. "You can't go to the Sank Kingdom! It's dangerous!" 

"Don't worry about me," he said, "I have a way with animals"

"That's not what I'm talking about," she groaned, "I know your talent with animals; the lions love you."

"I have to go, Catherina," he said, saddling his horse, "I can't hide in the circus and I can't keep bullfighting for the rest of my life. There's something better out there for me."

"But Trowa," she pleaded, "the tournament is very intense, unless you're not a real warrior, you'll die in the tournament!"

"Then I'll just have to fight harder," he smiled. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck and be careful. Wait, let me come with you."

Trowa almost began to leave and he stopped, "I guess you don't want to hide in the circus either."

She shook her head and walked to him, "maybe there will be a celebration. We can do a dagger throwing show."

Trowa smiled and took her arm, "of course, let's go then!"

"Master Quatre, your camel is ready," Rashid said, walking into the tent. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Rashid, I'm sure," he said, putting on his slippers. He wore a vest and Arabian pants and a small little hat. On his pants was a gold magic lamp. (Think of him as a blond-headed Aladdin, except he's rich.)

"Shall we come with you?" he asked.

"I'd like that," he smiled, "I'm sure the tournament would good for the others to see."

"Then let's go," Rashid looked outside, "the Sank Kingdom is pretty far away, we'd don't want to get caught in a storm."

"Quatre, I want you to take these herbs with you," Iria said, "incase of a snake bite."

"Thank you, Iria," he took the herbs and went to his camel.

"Good luck!"

Quatre waved to his people and began traveling to the Sank Kingdom with his Magunacs.

"Are you excited, Master Quatre?"

"Yes, Rashid, I've been waiting for this for a long time."

Wufei Chang traveled to the Sank Kingdom on foot. He got lost and somehow wished he really knew _where_ the Sank Kingdom was (I don't even know where it is!). He stopped, because he heard something. Sensing danger, he pulled out his sword and followed the noise. He was relieved when he saw a peaceful Chinese spiritual dragon resting in a cave. {Oriental, (East) dragons are mostly good and they grant wishes and stuff, some Western dragons are evil and they eat people, I read it in a book!}

The dragon stirred and asked him what he wanted.

"I'm looking for the Sank Kingdom," Wufei said, "Can you take me there?"

The dragon nodded, walked outside and let him mount his back. Wufei looked down at the land and smiled as the air hit his face. The dragon was a spiritual dragon that could control the wind and the rain. It was a light blue, like the sky and he was generous, wise and he told Wufei about the Sank Kingdom. When Wufei offered payment for the ride, he refused, saying that he had already received payment and flew away after taking Wufei to the Sank Kingdom.

All kinds of barbarians, merchants, knights, paladins, monks and magicians came to see if they were the ones to find the the city of Gundania. It was like a great festival, people showed off their talents and others watched, oohing and awing over their skills. People from afar came to watch the tournament, just to see if it were real. A group of Amazons came to watch the tournament, hoping that they would find and meet the warriors and maybe even help them in some way. There names were Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin and Sally Po. They were dressed in leathers and carried spears and short swords.

"Out of this group of a thousand men, only five will be left," Lady Une muttered.

"And those five are the warriors of Gundania," Lucrezia agreed.

"I can't wait to meet them," Sally said thoughtfully.

They were all practicing in a large field, sharpening their weapons, exercising and talking to the others. Prince Milardo went to the podium and raised his voice so all could hear (they didn't have microphones back then!). "Welcome to the Sank Kingdom. Let the tournament begin!"

The soldiers shouted with excitement and joy, all hoping to be one of the warriors of Gundania. Milardo looked around and the Ninja caught his eye. He pointed at him, "you, we'll start with you."

"It's him," Relena whispered, covering her mouth, "the ninja who saved me last night."

The Ninja walked up to the front, "yes?"

"How many men can you fight at once?"

"I can fight every man here if I wanted to," he reached his hands to his katana blades. "Even you."

The prince was moved by his bravery, "what's your name?"

He was silent and then, "they called me Silent One back home."

The Prince walked out and picked ten men to fight with the stranger, four barbarians, two monks and four paladins.

"These look like the strongest men here, let's see how well you can fight!"


	2. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form. The fic is my own creation.

****

The Warriors of Gundania: part 2

The Tournament

The ten men circled Heero and he threw his ninja stars into them, they winced in pain as they were clutching the stars. He pulled out his katanas and cut off the arms from the barbarians and he cut the monks' staves in half. He was too fast for the barbarians and too strong for the monks. The paladins were both strong and fast, but not near as strong and fast as Heero. The battle was quick and easy for him.

"Well done!" the Princess stood up and started clapping.

Milardo was surprised at her reaction, "Relena!" Millardo raised an eyebrow, unsheathed his sword and walked to the ninja, "you have skills. I want to fight with you."

Heero sighed and twirled his swords. 

"Millardo, don't!" Relena cried.

"Don't worry about me, Relena," Millardo shouted over his shoulder, "I'll be fine."

"You're not who I'm worried about," she whispered to herself.

"For his reward," she said with a smile, "a kiss from the princess."

Milardo lunged toward Heero but he flipped over Millardo and crouched, crossing his katana blades in the form of an X. He stepped closer, slowly, shuffling his feet and keeping his eyes on Millardo's. Millardo stepped to the left. Heero to the right so he was in front of him. He followed Millardo's every move. Then cut Millaro's arm and then lunged forward, almost stabbing the prince through. Millardo lost his balance and he was impressed, but scared at his abilities. He propped himself up with his arm and raised his sword to Heero as Heero held both swords at Millardo. They were about to run each other through when Relena stood up.

"Noo, stop it you two!" She cried, running between them, "Nooo!" she grabbed Millardo and put her arms around his neck, "please, stop! He already proved his greatness, Millardo. There's no point in another duel!" she looked up at the ninja, "please don't harm my brother."

Something in Relena's eyes made Heero bring his swords to his sheathes. "Another time," he murmured to Millardo.

"Well done," Milardo whispered as he came to his feet and he and Relena returned to their thrones on he stage but Relena remained standing.

"I want to give him a kiss for his reward," she couldn't keep her eyes off the ninja.

He almost didn't approve, but he looked into her eyes and couldn't say no, " Of course." He looked at the Ninja, "Come, my sister wants to give you a reward."

Heero walked up to get his prize. He took off his mask, "My name is Heero Yuy, pleasure." His face was emotionless and he stood still as the princess kissed his cheek. He didn't want the kiss, but he took it anyway.

"This man here proves worthy as a Gundania warrior!" the Prince said. "Now, who's next?" he looked across the field and saw one man holding a scythe and wearing a black cloak. He overlooked him before and then called him up. "You there, who are you?"

"I am Shinigami, the god of death." 

The Prince and the rest of the warriors, except for the ninja, began laughing. "Let him show off his skills," the ninja said. 

"You don't look like a warrior," the Prince said, "what are you?" he looked at his scythe, "a wheat harvester?"

"Shepherd."

Everyone started laughing again. "You? You actually think you, a shepherd is the God of Death?"

"Watch me, I can fight about as well as the Ninja."

"You lie."

"It's true!" Hilde shouted, "he killed about five guards yesterday and he saved my life."

"Is that so?" Milardo said, "well, let me find you an opponent." He looked over the crowd and picked a barbarian.

"This is my opponent?" Duo mumbled.

"Afraid?" Prince Milardo grunted.

"I fear nothing!" he turned to Hilde and gave her his scythe, then took his cloak off, revealing a priest's uniform and his strong muscles. Hilde held his cloak for him as he fought his opponent, "may the lord bless and keep ye, because thou art about to die!" he raised his scythe up and cut off one of the barbarian's hand, which he used to hold a battle axe. 

The barbarian screamed as he held his hand, just as Duo twirled his scythe above his head, set the end of it down and kicked him in the face. The barbarian fell backward, grunting. Duo screamed and swung his scythe, beheading the barbarian. The headless barbarian fell next to Duo's feet. Millardo nodded to another barbarian who was friends with the dead man at Duo's feet. He started to walk behind Duo and he raised his weapon.

"Duo, behind you!" Hilde cried.

"What in God's name?" Duo started to turn and the barbarian almost sliced Duo in two when Hilde's anger began to rise, along with her uncontrollable supernatural powers (I just saw Sailor Moon S and I thought Sailor Saturn/Hotoru was so cool! And since Duo calls himself the God of death and he carries a scythe and Sailor Saturn carries a glaive, I thought I'd use supernatural powers for Hilde.)

"What's the matter with that girl?" people cried.

"No…not again…" Hilde groaned. When she got angry, sometimes her power took control of her. But she didn't want Duo to die in front of her. Her eyes began glowing red and she came up behind the barbarian, turned him around and melted his weapon. Then she reached her hand to his head and began to fry his brain.

"Noo…make her stop!" he screamed.

She put another hand to his heart and began to make it beat too fast as the barbarian fell to her feet. Everyone could do nothing but watch. The barbarian's ears began to bleed and he went into a violent convulsion, but she kept her hand on his head and his heart. Then she reached her hand into his chest and ripped out the barbarian's heart. (Yes, Hotaru never did that before. Didn't mean to gross you all out! But I thought this is still kind of cool.) The barbarian's mouth hung open, gasping and gurgling. Hilde's eyes flashed like firecrackers. She pushed him back and turned in a circle, holding the barbarian's heart over her head. People were disguested and frigtened by her act.

"She's a demon!" everyone cried, "she's not even human!"

Some didn't think so, "a girl rip out a man's heart? What power!"

"No," Duo shouted in her defense. "She just has a power she has no control over."

Hilde came to her senses and closed her eyes. Her eye color came back and she dropped the man's heart. She turned to Duo and smiled. Hilde came up and put his cloak back on him. "Told you he was the God of Death," Hilde snarled.

"And she's just a death angel," Duo corrected. "No demon."

Millardo crossed his arms, "you've proven yourself worthy," he muttered, "and you milady, try to handle your….gift."

"Yes, your majesty."

Duo went up and stood next to Heero, "you fought well," Heero said.

"Almost as well as you."

Trowa Barton stepped forward, "I have something I want to try."

"you want to fight a barbarian too?" the Prince said.

"No, a bull and after that, lions."

"You want to fight animals??" the prince demanded, "Animals?! Can't you fight men?"

"Your majesty," Treize whispered in his ear, "he seems very brave. He must know how to battle with wild animals."

"Very well," Milardo muttered. "I don't think I've ever seen a man mauled by a bull before!"

"I can fight men after the animals. I am a skilled archer."

They all migrated to an arena, everyone sat in the stands, while Trowa stood in the middle of the arena, waving his cape. Doors opened, and an angry bull came charging him. Trowa waited until the bull came closer, closer, closer. He could see steam from the bull's nostrils and as the bull was about to ram him, he moved to the side, turned and slapped the bull with his cape.

"I'm impressed so far," Milardo muttered.

"Me too," muttered another voice, soft and pleasant, but strong as well.

He turned and saw an amazon looking at him, he smiled.

"I'm Lucrezia Noin," the amazon said, "permission to sit with you, your highness?"

"Permission granted."

She smiled back and sat next to him. "I've waited years to finally meet you, your highness."

Trowa smiled at his own victory, the bull came back charging at full speed. Trowa bit his lip, jumped and did a spin in mid air, opened his cape and threw it onto the bull. The bull grunted and then Trowa pushed slew it.

"He's an acrobat too," the prince said, "not bad." He stood up, "now, let's see how you play with lions."

From all four gates came two lions, eight in all, not a problem for Trowa to solve. The lions roared and ran toward Trowa, but he stood still and waited until they came closer, closer, even closer than the bull. They lunged for him and Trowa jumped in the air, came back to stand on one hand on the lion's back. 

People began clapping, "I feel like I'm in a circus." Many said.

Catherina laughed when she saw Trowa with the lions, she made a sigh of relief, "oh Trowa, where ever you go, you know how to teach an animal how to play."

Eventually, the lions didn't feel threatened by Trowa and didn't want to kill him. They lost their hunger for flesh, and gained a new hunger for entertainment. Trowa knelt down and lion ran to him, fell on his back and Trowa started rubbing his belly and began playing with him. (I've always wanted to do that!)

The gates opened again and warriors came out. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot Trowa in the arm. The lions growled at Trowa's attackers and lunged at them, ripping them to shreds. Trowa went to a slain archer and picked up his bow to being firing back. The warriors got tired of the game and ran off. 

Prince Milardo made his way down, "I didn't know someone like you could prove worthy as a warrior of Gundania. A Ninja, a shepherd and now a clown, what next, a magician?"

Quatre smiled and stood up, "maybe so. Would you like some tea?" He snapped his fingers and immediately everyone had a cup of tea. 

"What else can you do?"

"I'm also a musician." He snapped his fingers again, revealing musical instruments in the arena. With a confident smile, he went to the piano and started playing. After the song, everyone started clapping, tired of the sight of blood. Dorothy, however, was not, but found the stranger handsome.

"Can we see some real combat please?" the prince demanded. "People did not come here for tea and to watch someone play music!"

"Fine," Quatre said, snapping his fingers again, making all the teacups and musical instruments disappear. "I have other talents."

"I'll fight him, your majesty!" Dorothy cried, making her way to the arena.

"But you don't fight," he shouted. "You're only a gypsy, a fortune teller."

"And I'm also an enchantress," she smiled at Quatre, "I am Dorothy Catolonia."

"And I'm…." Quatre began.

"I already know who you are," she said, "Quatre Rabera Winner. I'm a gypsy, after all." 

"Begin!" Prince Milardo ordered.

Dorothy laughed as she shot a blast of lightning at Quatre, "I have a few tricks myself!" 

Quatre put his hand forward, forming an invisible shield and blocking the attack. 

"Interesting," she murmured and put her arms straight over her head, her hair started flying around and her eyes glowed like fire. She screamed, breaking the shield, sending Quatre back. Her arms still up, she sent another bolt of lightning at Quatre, a far more powerful one. Quatre gasped, but blocked the blow with a gust of wind. "I don't need to read your palm to know what you're thinking," she teased. "You're scared."

Quatre grunted and threw a fire ball at her, singeing her dress. He put his hand up and took a breath, looked at the ground beneath her feet, within seconds, he made the ground shake. She screamed in surprise. A pillar began tilting and was about to fall on her. Quatre leaped up, grabbed her and they rolled out of harms way. 

She felt the hot ground on her back and felt his eyes burning into hers. She felt like she was on fire, but she was actually sweltering with embarrassment. "Why'd you do that?" she demanded, "you were supposed to kill me!"

He stood up and snapped his fingers, making a long sickle sword appear in his hand (hey, his gundam had one…I couldn't resist!) His sword began glowing. He held it down to her. "Surrender, and I'll spare your life." 

"No."

He slit her arm once and she winced in pain. "I don't want to kill you."

"You're a coward."

He slit her other arm. "I'm kind. I won't tell you again."

She came to her knees and took his hand, reading his palm. "You are a kind and generous man. I see you have a long life ahead of you."

"You don't need to read my palm," he said, but he left his hand in hers. 

"I surrender, for now," she said, still embarrassed. She couldn't fight him under these conditions. 

"Good, because there will be no point in killing you now," he stepped back, letting go of her hand. Still holding his sword in his right hand, he took his left hand and put it in front of the sword, so she couldn't see it. Slowly, he pulled his hand down, revealing a rose where the sword was. He gave it to her.

She stood up and took it. Running off, she looked him as if to say, "this isn't over."

"Well," Milardo put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "that was interesting. You didn't kill her, but you certainly embarrassed her in front of thousands of people, which makes her feel even worse."

"Forgive me, your majesty," Quatre apologized, "but I don't want to kill anyone unless I really have to."

"I agree," Milardo said. "Which makes you worthy of being a Gundania Warrior. I don't think the warriors of Gundania are to be blood thirsty warriors, but kind as well.:"

Quatre smiled, "thank you, your majesty."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the fourth Gundanium Warrior!" Milardo told the townsfolk. They cheered.

Quatre made his way to where the first 3 were standing. "Just one more to go," Heero murmured to himself, but the other 3 heard.

"Aye," Duo said, "I wonder who he is."

"Now, which one of you think you're the remaining Gundania Warrior?" Milardo shouted to the soldiers.

Everyone began shouting, "I am, your majesty, me! I'm the fifth warrior!"

"Stop it," Wufei muttered, then his voice came to a scream, "Stop it!" He waited for silence, "You're weak. How can you believe you're the warrior after what you saw today? Do you actually think you are worthy?" 

"Who said that?" Treize asked, walking forward. "Your majesty, do you know who said that?"

"You, come forward!" Milardo demanded.

Soldiers stepped aside, making a path for Wufei. They whispered around, surprised by his words. He was in his Chinese soldier armor and his head was tilted to the ground. He raised his head slowly and took a step forward. "Your majesty, all these men may look strong, but they are weak. Nobody can posses the strength of a Warrior of Gundania."

"So you say that the four warriors up there are failures?" Milardo demanded. "Are these men behind you nothing but cowards?"

"Why give someone a quest knowing that it cannot be done? It's pointless! Those who are weak should not fight!"

"Are you weak?" Treize asked. "Why are you here?"

Wufei gasped, took a breath and raised his voice, "what you're asking these men to do is impossible!" he held his hand out to the four gundanium warriors standing next to each other, who were exchanging confused glances and then to the men standing behind him. "I've been studying martial arts in the Shaolin Temple for years and even I am not strong enough! I started out as a weak boy who became a monk and now I'm a Chinese soldier. I have fought against the Huns and kept them from invading my home, but hundreds of my friends and family were killed!"

"I admire your strength," Treize said, impressed.

"What strength?" 

Sally looked at her to amazon friends, "I think he's strong and brave."

Lucrezia looked at her, "they all are." She turned her head to Lady Une, "Don't you agree, Une?"

She was silent and kept her eyes on Treize, "he's so handsome…."

Sally and Lucrezia exchanged glances.

"I challenge you to a duel," Treize said, taking out his sword.

"I accept," Wufei withdrew his own sword, a broad Oriental Dragon sword. "My name's Wufei."

"I'm Treize Khushrenada," Treize said, "good luck."

They began their duel, Treize taking the lead. Their swords clashed against each other. _Clang, clang. Swish, swish._ Treize was surprised but impressed with Wufei's sword play techniques. He would hate to kill him and he'd hate to die by Wufei's sword. Wufei felt the same thing. Treize jabbed forward, only clashing his armor. Wufei gasped, if he wasn't wearing his armor and only his monk's attire, he would have been run through. He lunged forward, tangling his sword, through Treizes' and making it fly off and hitting the ground a few feet in front of t hem. Wufei held his sword up to his throat.

"You're beaten," Wufei muttered.

To his own defeat, but to Wufei's victory, Treize smiled, "well done. You are strong."

"You made me win, Treize." Wufei accused.

"Did I now? Well, I guess I'm weak then. Kill me."

"No, then I would become a weak coward." Wufei withdrew his sword and put it in the sheath, "I'm already weak enough. You tricked me into winning. You did it on purpose."

"Only to prove your strength," Treize explained, "Now go and stand by your comrades. You've proven worthy as a Gundanium Warrior."

"He's right," Milardo added, "a weak and foolish man would have killed him, but you are strong and wise. And that makes you the fifth Gundanium Warrior."

"You all fight well by yourselves," the Princess broke in, "imagine how you will fight as a team."

"We will train them," Treize said.

Wufei stood by the other four Gundanium Warriors. They looked at each other as if they all knew each other from another life, as if they were destined to be here.

"We will have a great celebration in your honor." Milardo told them, "for years we've waited to meet the Warriors of Gundania and now we have!"

Everyone cheered, except for the remaining warriors who hoped to be a Warrior of Gundania, "what about us? So, are we failures, weaklings? What makes these fools any better than us!" they shouted. "They're kids, look at them!"

"They're not even men!" they advanced the true Warriors of Gundania, "kill them, kill them!"

"Maybe we'll see how they'll fight as a team right now," Treize whispered to Milardo, "let's give them some room, shall we, your majesty?"

The five Warriors of Gundania stepped forward, taking their weapons, Heero leading them, "We only fight because we have to," he said to them encouragingly, "and now.."

"We have to!!" Duo finished for him. "Let's go, lads!"

Heero chucked ninja stars at the oblivious soldiers like poker cards (did they play poker back then?) and took his katana's, slicing off limbs like tomatoes. "I will destroy my enemies!"

Duo raised his scythe as he pulled his cloak hood over his head to make a more threatening approach. Twirling his scythe over his head, he cried, "I am the God of Death, fear me, fools!" he chopped off a frightened warrior's head, "or die by me."

Trowa reached his hand into his quiver of arrows, grabbed one, leaped forward and shot it into one of the a soldier's neck. He took another arrow and shot it into a soldier's heart. Watching the two men fall, a necromancer advanced to him. Trowa bit his lip as he reached his hand into his quiver again, finding only one more left. As he was about to fire, a lion jumped from behind Trowa and onto the necromancer, chewing his arms and legs off. More lions came to Trowa's aid. In surprise but in gratitude, Trowa lowered his bow, "thank you, friends," he murmured.

Quatre, not wanting to kill, only to injure and frighten (not to mention mortify!), held his finger out, and zapped all the warrior's weapons away. They looked at their hands, blinking in confusion. He pulled his hand back, screamed, "Surrender, and I'll spare your lives!" and pushed his hand forward with incredible force, sending a strong wind toward the soldiers with the strength and speed of a hurricane. They stood up and came toward him anyway.

"Surrender, to a bunch of children? Never…go back to your mothers, boys!"

Because Quatre didn't have much of a choice, held his hand out before them, "so be it!" he shouted and raised his arm up high sending a wave of fire, burning them all into a crisp. "You should of surrendered," he whispered sadly.

"Weaklings, fools!" Wufei cried, thrusting his sword into the soldiers. "Why fight a battle you know you cannot win?" He rammed his sword in a warrior and twisted it so hard, he broke it in half. The warrior fell backward and Wufei looked at his useless sword and threw it aside. He took of his helmet and threw it at a warrior's head and began fighting without it, kicking and punching and screaming.

"Look at them fight, Princess Relena," Dorothy murmured to her friend. "Isn't it exciting and wonderful?"

"Not quite if you ask me," Princess Relena muttered, looking at Heero. "They're destroying one another!"

Many of the ignorant warriors lay dead on the ground and the remaining ran away.

"Ye had better be running!" Duo shouted, "aye, what a bunch of fools!"

"What made them think they had to fight us?" Quatre wondered aloud.

"They were jealous," Trowa answered suggestively.

"And weak," Wufei added.

"And cowardly," Heero continued.

"And foolish," Duo finished, shaking his head in disbelief, "Damn foolish cowards."

"I suppose they don't need training as a team," Treize told Milardo.

"They practically are one," Milardo observed. He looked at the young warriors, who stood next to each other. Wufei picked up the broken pieces of his sword and Quatre mending them back together by his magical powers. "Warriors of Gundania, you are strong and brave. Let us celebrate!"

"Why?" Quatre asked, "We haven't found the city yet."

"Ah, but we've found you," Treize said, "we will celebrate meeting you."

Rashid put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "just like at home, there's a celebration after every battle."

"And we need to give you food for your journey," Milardo said, "celebrate with us!"

"Aye, it's been awhile since I've been to a great celebration." Duo said. "And it might be some time until I'll be at another one!

Maidens came by carrying great platters of food, setting them on tables. The battling arena quickly became an amusement park. The dead bodies were gone, replaced with jesters and magicians, food platters and dancers. The Warriors of Gundania didn't know what they were in for!

****

Part 3 "Enchanted Love" will be here soon! While the celebration goes on, Dorothy seduces Quatre and Relena finds that she has feelings for the dark and mysterious ninja, Heero Yuy!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimier: I do not own Gundam wing, it belongs to its rightful owners.

****

The Warriors of Gundania: Part 3: Enchanted Love

The celebration had just started. Quatre sat next to Trowa as they talked about their lives. Quatre was heating his tea with his hand and Trowa was petting a lion. Trowa's sister brought Trowa a drink. 

"Thank you, Catherina," Trowa said, taking the glass, "I'm glad you came to see me."

"I didn't want to stay at home throwing daggers while I was worrying about by kid brother!" Catherina laughed, "not only I, but the animals missed you!" she laughed, "Well, good luck!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Trowa blushed, brushing the kiss away. He looked at Quatre.

Quatre laughed, "I know how you feel, I have an older sister too," he paused, "Twenty-nine of them!"

They both laughed and clicked the drinks, their talking and laughing was interrupted by a voice and an oboe playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we give you the gypsy, Dorothy Catatonia!"

Dorthy came out from behind a tent, clapping finger cymbals. She wore a black skirt with slits that came to her hips and a silky shoulder strapless top (like a bikini) with sequins. As she stepped closer, her eyes, full of seduction burned into Quatre's eyes full of innocence. A silky, lacy mask covered her mouth and nose. Her eyes, were the only things on her face that was visible. She smelt of roses and her face was painted, green eye shadow on her lids, long dangling earrings.

Quatre swallowed, spilling his tea on the ground. Trowa watched him in surprise, knowing what Dorothy was up too, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Dorothy either.

She twirled around and kicked her feet, snapping the finger cymbals. She danced, waved her arms and came closer to Quatre, closer, closer, until she was practically dancing in his lap. Quatre couldn't' move, he just sat, watching her, like she had him under a spell. Dorothy went around Quatre's chair three times, clapping the cymbals close to his face, winked at him and then, she pretended to trip and fall into his arms. The oboe playing stopped and people began clapping.

"Maybe it is good that you didn't kill me," she whispered, out of breath, "because then I couldn't give you this." And after she said thought, still out of breath, she leaned forward, taking off her mask, revealing blood red lips and giving him a full and deep kiss on Quatre's mouth. 

Quatre's eyes widened, but he didn't push her away. 

She pulled away and slid her fingers all over his face, "you are kind, next time, maybe it's best for you to kill me with kindness, hmm?" she laughed.

"T-thank you," Quatre stuttered, "that was…nice…"

"If you'd like, you can dance with me sometime"

Quatre nodded, "Y-yes."

She smiled and went to the bar for a drink.

Quatre made a shy smile and then turned his head to Trowa as if to ask, "what did I do? Maybe I should've killed her!"

Trowa looked at him, held his hands up as if to say, "This is your problem, not mine!" and he stood up and walked away, the lion right next to him.

Quatre looked back at the bar and saw that Dorothy was leaving and walking back into her tent. She looked at him, smiled and tilted her head to her tent. Although he knew better, he followed her. She already went inside when he opened the gate. She was laying on her side, propping her chin up with her hand. "Hello there," she whispered.

Quatre smiled, "Hello," he said shyly, then to himself, "what am I doing?" He sat down, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't think the girls at your celebrations ever did that," she said, standing up and walking to him.

He laughed, "No, they didn't. They only called me 'Master Quatre' and put flowers around my neck." He flinched when he felt her touching him, sliding her long fingers up and down his arms and onto his bare chest. She tried to take off his vest. "What are you doing?" he demanded, pushing her back and rising to his feet.

"What's wrong, Master Quatre?" she asked, then giggled, "don't you want me? Take me!" Then she grabbed him by his vest to begin kissing him.

"No!" Quatre pushed her back with a gust of wind. "First you try to kill me and now you're trying to seduce me?"

"Why don't you take me?" she demanded sharply.

"You're very beautiful, but what you're doing is wrong." He turned around to leave, but she closed the tent gate with her magic.

"You're not going anywhere," she snapped, getting back to her feet, "take me or kill me, but don't leave me."

Quatre had enough of this, didn't she know he was a nobleman? Being a gypsy, she should. He tightened his hand into a fist and with his own magic, more powerful than hers, tore a hole in the gate, looked back and said, "thanks, but I'll decide my _own_ future!"

"Come back!" she shouted, running out and stopping by the tent gate, "you fool, what's the matter with you?"

Hearing this, Quatre began running off to Rashid and the other Magunacs, who are his true friends.

"Master Quatre, are you all right?" Rashid asked.

"You don't look so well," Abdul observed.

"I'm all right, I just had the strangest experience of my life," Quatre told them. "Don't worry about me."

Princess Relena was walking around in the garden and found the ninja sitting by the fountain. His back facing her.. Gathering up some courage, she took a breath and stepped forward. She must have startled him, because he stood up, pulling out one of his katanas and held it to her throat. He had his mask on and she could only see his eyes. She gasped and pushed the sword away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "didn't mean to startle you." She smiled and looked at the stars, "beautiful night, don't you think?"

The silent ninja said nothing, only nodded.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving my life," she said, "thank you, I really appreciate it."

"I should kill you," he muttered.

"Why," she asked, "you saved my life and now you want to end it?"

"You know who I am," he said.

"That's your fault," she told him, "you told me your name, you took your mask off, for everyone to see."

He groaned at his own foolishness.

"You didn't have to tell me your name," she said, sitting next to him, "you didn't have to take your mask off either. I could still kiss you with the mask on. Would have been different, but your identity would still be safe."

He swiveled the sword on the grass as if he was trying to start a fire with it.

"Now that I already know you," she stated, "you don't need to have your mask on anymore."

He paused from swiveling his sword, but didn't take his mask off. "I need to have it on, it's my sense of--"

"Protection," she finished for him, "I understand, you feel stronger with it, I see."

He looked at her, "yes."

"They called me Silent One," he explained.

Relena smiled, "I understand why," she whispered to herself.

She nodded, "I understand, sorry."

"Don't be, princess."

"I didn't tell you my name!" she cried, "I'm Relena, so nice to meet you. I'm glad that you will be fighting for us."

"Relena," he murmured.

"Yes, Relena," she nodded. 

"I'm fighting because I have to," he explained.

"You and the other four are doing the impossible," she said fondly, "finding the city of Gundania. So many have searched for it and they all have failed."

"I know, but I can do it."

"I believe in you," she said encouragingly.

He turned to the water and put his hand in it, lightly splashing the wall. He looked at the statue, a mermaid holding a pitcher of water. "Ever seen one of those?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no, haven't even seen a unicorn."

"Me neither," he said, finally becoming talkative.

"Well maybe you'll find one on your journey," she smiled, splashing the water.

"Yes, maybe."

Lady Une and Lucrezia Noin walked to Treize and Milardo. "Maybe we sit with you?" Lady Une asked.

"Of course, ladies," Treize stood up, being gentlemen-like, pulling a chair out for her.

"You fought that man very well," she said, "I'm deeply moved."

"I agree," Lucrezia added.

"I knew he was a Warrior of Gundania all along," he said, taking his glass of wine.

"They all have proven worthy," Milardo uttered.

"Where are you ladies from?" Treize asked.

"We are amazons from the jungle," Lady replied, "pretty far from here."

"There's another that came with us," Lucrezia said, "but where is she?"

Lady shrugged, "perhaps she went to get a drink."

"I'm glad you ladies came for the tournament," Milardo said, looking at Lucrezia.

"And stayed for the celebration," Treize continued, his eyes on Lady.

"Thank you," Lucrezia said.

"We are too," Lady finished. "Very glad to be here indeed."

They smiled and winked at each other as they had their drinks.

Sally Po went to find Wufei and found him with his back against an apple tree. "There you are!" she cried, "I've been looking for you!"

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I wanted to congratulate you," she told him, "the way you fought, you possess a lot of courage and strength."

"That's not true," he muttered.

"Oh, but it is, no ordinary man could do what you did back there," she said, kneeling down, "or say the things you said."

He looked her over, seeing her in leathers. She held a spear, "you fight?"

"Yes, I'm an amazon. Two others like me to see the tournament."

"But you're a…"

"Woman," she finished.

"Women aren't aloud to fight," he said, "they're too weak."

"They're a lot stronger than you realize," she whispered.

"Women who impersonates soldiers are sentenced to death," he explained, "whether they're strong or not."

"Only in China," she said.

"You're from China?" he gasped.

She nodded, "and nobody has sentenced me to death."

"I saw a strong woman be sentenced to death," he stated, "she was….special to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she sympathized.

"In the battle with Huns, she wanted to be part of it. She cut her hair and took armor." He explained, "but she died in the end, even though she helped save China."

"She should have run away and become an amazon like me," she suggested. "Then she would have survived."

"It doesn't matter," he grumbled, rising to his feet, "women shouldn't be fighting, the weak shouldn't be aloud to fight."

"Do I look weak to you?" she demanded with a shout, "look at me!" she jabbed at him with her spear, "I've killed thousands of wild animals and demons. Does that make me weak?"

"Have you killed a person?" he asked.

"Never needed to," she said.

"Then you are weak," he turned around and walked away.

Sally stood back and crossed her arms, "what a man, but I see he doesn't like women much."

Hilde and Duo were enjoying some meat together, "isn't this better than stealing the food?" Duo asked her.

She nodded, her mouth full of meat. She swallowed and said, "and it's free!"

"This is some celebration, and to think, it's for me and the other four warriors."

"No, Duo, it's not just for you or the warriors, it's for everyone," she wiped her mouth, "for everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, for everyone, this celebration, your journey, it's for everyone. This is why we are celebrating." She smiled at him, "everyone here today is counting on you and the others. Once you find the right place, we'll have another celebration."

"You're a good lass," Duo murmured kindly, "I wish I could take you with me."

"It's better that I stay behind," Hilde sighed, "I'll only slow you down."

Duo groaned, "I understand, but you just take care of yourself, don't get into too much trouble."

"Thanks, Duo," Hilde whispered. "But don't let us down, we're all hoping that you and the others find the City of Gundania."

"I'll do it," he said, "for you."

"Promise?" he held out her hand.

"Aye, promise," he took her hand and shook it.

Heero got on his horse and went to Duo, "let's get going," he told him, "where are the others?"

"Well, I.." Duo stood up.

Trowa came, riding one horse and leading three more, "here, let's ride." He gave the reins to Duo and he hopped on it.

"Good luck, Duo," Hilde wished.

"I promise, I'll find the city," he took off his cross and gave it to her, "to remember me by."

She smiled, took his hand, kissed it, and whispered, "take care." She looked up and ran away.

"God be with ye," he whispered.

"I'm ready to go," Quatre said, getting on his horse. 

"Me too," Wufei agreed, he got on his horse, "thank you for getting the horses with us."

"My pleasure," Trowa said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Duo demanded, "Come on lads, we have a quest to achieve!"

They reared up their horses and began to ride out.

"Quatre, wait!" Dorothy screamed, on her own horse, catching up to him, "I want to apologize about tonight."

"Good," Quatre said, his eyes forward, "next time, just tell me about yourself. Don't try none of that again."

She tossed her finger cymbals to him, "Good luck!" she slowed down her horse and went back.

Quatre sighed, "that woman scares me."

"What you will see in the wilderness will be worse than her," Trowa warned, "there's bears, monsters,"

"Shut up, lad!" Duo shouted, "you're frightening me."

"We shouldn't be frightened about the path we're about to take," Heero told them.

"He's right," Wufei agreed, "we should be proud of ourselves, isn't this what we came to this tournament for?"

"Aye," Duo said, "but do ye have to talk about monsters? They're even worse than drunken Irish men!"

"I thought Irish and Scottish people got along," Trowa said.

"That they do, laddie," Duo told him, "but they all they do is drink themselves until they can't talk straight and it makes me very angry." He laughed, "it makes me so mad that I just want to tear them apart with my bare hands!"

Quatre laughed with him, "As long as we don't run into any more gypsies, I'll be fine!"

"Stop laughing!" Heero ordered, "this is serious!"

"I take that back," Duo told Quatre, "there is something worse than monsters!" he nodded toward Heero.

Quatre muffled a laugh with his hand, "you're right!"

"I wonder what this city looks like," Wufei said, "It must be beautiful."

"Aye, but we'll find out, won't we?" Duo asked.

****

Will the Warriors of Gundania find the city? Find out in part 4: "The quest begins."


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

The Warriors of Gundania: Part 4: The Quest Begins

The five courageous young men known as the Warriors of Gundania rode through the wilderness, seaking the lost city of Gundania, which many have searched for, but none ever found.

"Aye, I say this must be a ghost city," Duo said, "I swear, I feel ghosts all around me, evil eyes are watching me." He laughed, "oh, it's just the ninja."

"Shut up!" Heero demanded, "or I'll kill you right now!" 

"It was just a joke, laddy," Duo muttered defensively.

A wolf howled. {AN: Here's your werewolves, Greywolf!}

"What the hell is that?" Duo asked.

"Just a wolf," Trowa said, "let's keep moving."

"No, it's more than a wolf," Duo said, stopping his horse, "listen. It's not a wolf, ordinary wolves don't howl like that."

"Then what could it be?" Quatre asked shakily.

"It's a werewolf laddy," Duo whispered, "Shh, they can smell your fear through your blood."

"A werewolf?" Quatre looked at the sky and saw a full moon.

"Aye, but maybe it's just an Irish werewolf, ye don't have to worry about dem," Duo said, "Dey haarrrmless." (I'm trying to get the Scottish accent down!)

Just like he predicted, a werewolf lunged from out of nowhere and pushed Duo off his horse, scratching all over, "Ahh! It's a damn French werewolf." He tried to push the werewolf away, but without much success.

"Duo!" Quatre jumped from his horse, taking out his sickle sword and throwing it at the werewolf, only for it to be knocked out by another French werewolf. The nasty werewolf growled at Quatre and lunged at him.

"Do something!" Wufei cried, "they're going to tear them apart!" he jumped off his horse, swinging his sword.

"You're the animal expert, see what you can do," Heero said to Trowa.

"I-I, can't, they're half human and they're _evil,_" Trowa grunted in disgust, reaching for an arrow. "But I know one way to get rid of them."

They heard two more howls, different than the first one. The two French werewolves looked up and two Irish werewolves that are good advanced to the French ones. One pushed them away, snarling as another stood over Duo in a protective manner.

"Just lie still," the kind Irish werewolf said to Duo.

"I'll do whatever ye want," Duo said, holding his breath, "just don't slobber on me." 

After a bloody fight, the two French werewolves were dead. The Irish werewolves licked Quatre's and Duo's wounds and left. {I don't think that werewolves have healing powers, but in this fic, they do!}

"You all right?" Trowa asked a shocked Quatre, helping him to his feet.

Quatre nodded in confusion, "I think…so…"

Duo pulled himself up on his horse. "I hope that never happens again," Duo muttered. 

"Perhaps we should find a place to rest," Wufei said.

"I'll agree to dat," Duo agreed with a laugh.

The warriors rode into an open meadow near the sea to set up camp. Trowa and Wufei caught fish and they cooked them to eat while deciding where else to go.

"I say we should go south," Quatre said.

"No, north," Wufei disagreed.

"No, east," Duo aruged.

"It's west," Heero muttered.

"Well, which way did the others keep going?" Trowa asked, "we don't want to repeat their mistakes."

"The people before us? I don't know, I doubt if anyone does," Wufei said, pulling the bones away from his fish. 

"Wait," Quatre said, reaching to his magic lamp, "I know someone who might know," he took his lamp off the loop on his hip and began rubbing the side of it and a jinni (Dr. H, incase you've forgotten from part I, don't you think the guy looks like a jinni) appeared.

"Your wish is my command, Master Quatre," the Jinni said.

"I wish to know the directions the other people went in search of the city of Gundania," Quatre asked. "Which way did they go from here?"

"They were never here," the Jinni said, unable to give Quatre his wish, "they never came close."

"From the Sank Kingdom then."

"That's why they never found it" the Jinni stated, they were not worthy to even go to the Sank Kingdom. They just went on the search on their own and they went around in circles."

"Tell us Jinni," Quatre pleaded, "we wish to know which way to go. How do we find the Lost City of Gundania?"

"The City lies within your own hearts, follow the path along this shore, to were the trees glow like the sun. This journey is dangerous, many evil and terrible creatures wait to prey on your soul, but some will help you on your way. Keep going till your heart tells you to stop. You will know the city when you find it, the city is your home. You will find five large and powerful statues made out of the most indestructible thing in the world." The Jinni began to fade away.

"Jinni, is there anything more that you can tell us?" Quatre asked, trying his best to get every single detail.

"You five are the chosen ones," Jinni said, "and if your hearts are one, you will find the city without question. Remember, the city lies within your own hearts." Then the Jinni went back into his lamp.

"Well, that was as clear as mud," Duo grumbled, "glowing trees, five powerful statues, evil creatures? Bah! It told us nothing."

They all retired to their sleeping bags and laid out under the stars, still unable to sleep because they were thinking about what the Jinni said.

"Perhaps," Trowa said with a yawn, "if we go to sleep, maybe we'll see the city in our dreams."

"If it _is_ our home, then we should be able to remember it," Wufei whispered, his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes, "I bet it's the most beautiful place on Earth. Even more so than China."

"And Spain," Trowa said, closing his eyes.

The others closed their eyes, trying to visualize what the city must be like.

"And Arabia," Quatre said with a smile.

"And Scotland," Duo breathed.

"And Japan," Heero whispered, "Gundania must be the most beautiful place, even more beautiful than the Sank Kingdom."

The warriors sighed, turned on their sides and fell asleep and indeed, dreamed of the city of Gundania. It was beautiful, beautiful than their countries or the Sank Kingdom. It was green and lush. It was a place of peace and freedom and luxury. They were all there, riding horse back, laughing in the fields as if they were long lost friends. People from the Sank Kingdom were there too, happy to see them. Everyone was happy and full of life. It was a paradise for the warriors and they all smiled in their sleep.

Morning came, awakening Trowa. He yawned, stretched and got out, careful not to awake the others. He looked at his fellow warriors. They all had a blissful expression on their faces, as if they were in a paradise. "They must have had the same dream," Trowa whispered. He picked up his dagger and walked to the ocean. Settling down at a tree trunk, he looked over the ocean. It was indeed beautiful. He picked up a stick and began carving it with his dagger, making a wooden flute. He looked at the ocean again. He couldn't resist the sparkling waters anymore, he had to take a swim, so he dropped his unfinished wooden flute, placed his dagger in the sheath on his thigh band, walked into the water and threw his shirt on the shore, revealing a fine muscular chest and a four pack of strong abdominal muscles. His arms were muscular also (he is the _HEAVYARMS_ pilot, after all! He's also the oldest.), as if he'd been carrying rocks about as big as he.

He withdrew a deep breath and swam into the sparkling waters. It was surprisingly warm. He dove deeper, as if he was searching for sunken treasure. He smiled underwater, looking at the coral, the rocks, the marine life. He swam to a school of fish and began tickling them, suddenly, the fish scattered. Then Trowa screamed underwater when he saw a great white shark swimming right toward him, opening a mouth of razor sharp teeth. 

Because he had no chance of communicating with it, Trowa had to fight it. He reached for his dagger and swam toward the shark and held the dagger over his head, his hand around the handle loosely. Remembering everything he learned from Catherine, he threw the dagger at the shark, but he had no advantage in the water. He was in the shark's territory and the dagger missed the shark nearly an inch. Trowa's only chance was to swim for it. The shark already being just five feet away from him, Trowa began swimming for the surface. He dared not look down, because he had already seen the monsters teeth and he knew they were sharp enough to tear him apart. He had dove pretty far in the water, at least ten or twelve feet and he was swimming too fast, he was running out of air and the pressure was too much. {AN: Those of you who haven't seen Baywatch or Jaws or other water movies, that's what happens when you swim to the surface too fast, it messes you up, just thought I'd let you know. J } As he almost reached the surface, he felt the shark's mouth about to clamp on his leg when a group of dolphins and mermaids pushed the shark away.

Trowa was surprised to see an actual mermaid that he passed out in the water, partly from the lack of air. He began sinking to the ocean floor. A mermaid with black hair and a golden tail swam to him and she grabbed hold of his wrist, pulled him up and placed her mouth over his, giving him air.

The dolphins swam around the shark, hitting its sides with their strong noses. The shark had enough and swam away, in search of something else for its meal. The mermaid brought him to the surface, her arm around his chest and she side stroked to the shore and laid him down. She slapped his face, trying to bring him around.

"Human, are you all right?" she said with a sing-song voice.

"Ughh, where am I?" he groaned. He blinked when he saw her, "a mermaid!" He sat up, then groaned again as he grabbed his head.

"Careful, you came up too fast," she said. "You'll be all right." She leaned forward, her hair falling over her breasts {AN: I don't mean this to be hentai, but in mythology, mermaids really don't wear seashell bras and stuff. They weren't ashamed of their bodies and they liked being natural}.

"Trowa!" Quatre's voice came from the woods, "where are you?"

Trowa turned around to shout back into the woods, "I found a…" he turned around to see the mermaid swimming away. "Hey wait!" he stood up, grunting, "we're not going to hurt you!" he stepped forward and he felt something smooth underneath his foot. "What?" he picked his foot up and looked down to see his dagger. The other mermaids, three of them were waving and then they descended to the water.

The other's reached him, "Trowa, what are you doing here?" Heero demanded.

"Going out for a swim, laddy?" Duo asked, looking at the ocean.

"I was attacked by a shark and then," he looked back at the ocean to see the mermaids gone, "these dolphins and mermaids saved me."

Duo pulled his head back and laughed, "Geeeet real!"

"Mermaids?" Wufei mumbled.

"It's true, mermaids, one brought gave me air," he walked into the waters until it came up to his knees, "and she brought me to the shore. She had black hair. She was…the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." He held up his dagger, "and she gave me my dagger back, I dropped it in the water."

Duo looked at Heero, "can you believe this guy?"

"Yes," Heero muttered, "I've always thought they'd be real."

"The jinni said we'll see creatures that will help us," Quatre said, "Trowa must be telling the truth."

"It is true!" Trowa cried, "why else will I be wet and aughh," he grabbed his head, "in pain, my head."

Quatre grabbed his arms, "whoa, careful, you must have been swimming to the surface way too fast."

"The shark almost made me his breakfast."

"If what the Jinni said is true and if Trowa really did see a mermaid," Duo muttered, rubbing his chin, "then we're going to see a lot creatures, like unicorns."

"And dragons," Wufei said.

"And centaurs," Quatre added.

"Then why are we standing here for?" Heero grumbled, "let's get going."

"Wait a minute, Heero," Trowa groaned, "when I woke up, I saw smiles on all your faces. I was dreaming about the City of Gundania, is that what you were dreaming about?"

"Yes, I dreamed we were riding horses," Quatre said.

"And everything was so green and lush," Heero added, "it was so beautiful."

"Me too," Duo mumbled, "Blimey, we all had the same damn dream!"

"I guess it is true then," Wufei said with a smile, "what the jinni said, we will know what the city looks like when we find it."

"Then let's find it!" Quatre yelled, putting his hand in the center and the other four put their hands on top of his and they bobbed it up and down as they all agreed to find it.

"Gundania, here we come!" Duo said.

They set off for the journey again and it wasn't long until another obstacle got in their way. A giant snake was in their path was sliding up to them, opening its mouth to reveal 2 sharp fangs filled with enough venom to kill thousands of men or to kill a horse in one bite. 

Trowa reached in his quiver of arrows, grabbed one and fired it at the snake's neck. Quatre threw a number of lightning bolts at it as Duo jumped up and sliced its head off.

"Well, I say we're making progress," Duo said, leaning on his scythe.

"By Allah, look!" Quatre shouted, pointing forward, "it's the trees that glow!"

Even in broad day light, they saw trees that seemed to be glowing. They walked toward to see that it was the sun shining on them, but they supposed that even in the dark they glowed. The sun must give it power to glow in the dark.

They began galloping through the trees that glow, laughing, hooting and hollering. "We're almost home, home to Gundania!" Wufei cried.

"Home lads, did you hear that?" Duo called, "Home!"

A bear in the woods roared at them, in its effort to tell them to back away. It began walking toward them, snorting loudly.

"Get out of our way!" Duo demanded, swinging his scythe, "or I'll make a coat out of your damn fur!"

"Duo no!" Trowa shouted, "wait! Don't harm it!" Trowa dismounted, ran up and stood in front of the angry bear. He crouched down and looked at the bear, as if he was talking to it with his eyes. The bear kept snarling and growling, but Trowa stayed still. The bear inched closer to Trowa, its grunts and growls becoming softer. He began sniffing Trowa and then he licked his face and fell down in front of him. Trowa leaned over and began rubbing it, "good bear," he said.

The bear gave pleasant, joyful sounds as Trowa rubbed its belly. He stopped and then the bear got up, licked each warrior and went on its own way.

"See, you need to know how to talk with animals," Trowa said.

"Then would you mind trying to talk with that?!" Duo shouted, pointing to a large black and red evil dragon, snorting smoke and fire. Its wings were the size of castles, its claws and teeth the size of a man's legs. The dragon was past the trees that glow and into a burnt up valley.

Trowa backed up, "good god! It's a dragon!"

"Never seen a dragon like that before," Wufei shouted in fear and in confusion, "the dragons in China were good and they meant good luck."

"Then you try communicating with it!" Trowa cried.

"Not with _this_ dragon!" Wufei argued.

"The dragons around here aren't as nice," Duo groaned, "I say let's kill this bloody giant lizard! Yeeyah!" he kicked his heels into his horses sides and began riding toward the dragon.

"He can't handle this dragon on his own," Quatre cried, "come on!" 

The dragon waited for them to come to him and an evil grin came upon its face. It sat in the middle of the burnt valley like the way cats sit in peoples laps. When they came close enough, he came off its feet and began breathing fire at them.

"Whoa!" Duo turned his horse away to dodge the fire. 

"Duo, look out!" Quatre warned, riding up to him, "time to fight fire with fire!" 

"I guess that's the real reason why the trees glow, it's the dragon," Wufei whispered.

They dismounted their steeds, knowing that their horses were afraid of fire and they'd have a much better chance on the ground to use their weapons without harming the horses.

Quatre took out his sickle swords and threw them at the dragon, piercing his belly. 

Trowa fired a number of arrows at him, but the dragon's body was armored with tough scales.

Duo sliced its legs as Heero threw his ninja starts at the dragon and stabbed his swords into the tough armored body. "It's no use!" Heero grunted, "it's too strong!"

"Weaklings!" Wufei shouted, "we cant' give up now!" he sliced his sword across the body and the dragon breathed fire at them again. They dodged it in time, but their skin still singed. Because Wufei was the only one in armor, he didn't get burned as much.

Quatre raised his hand, his blue eyes began to glow brighter and he chanted some words in Arabian. As Quatre said this, his hand began glowing the same as his eyes, the sand around him began swirling. An invisible force shield protected he and his friends. Then he held both hands forward, sending sand toward the dragon. The dragon started to become stone, and it took a lot of Quatre because he never did anything like it before. From snout to tip of the tail, the dragon was nothing but a giant statue. With his last ounce of strength, Quatre crushed the statue with a shot of lightning and it was dust on the ground. Quatre fell to his knees, holding his sore hand as the wind blew the dust away.

"Quatre, I didn't know you could do that!" Duo shouted.

"Neither did I," he mumbled, "I don't think I can use my magic again for a while."

"Took a lot out of you, didn't it?" Trowa said, putting his arm around his neck.

"At least the dragon is gone," Heero said. 

They started walking again when Heero heard a noise, "do you hear that?" Heero asked the others.

They shook their heads, "Must be hearing things, laddy." Duo said.

Heero listened carefully, it sounded like an animal in trouble. "I'll be right back," he said. Then got on his horse and went to the sound. It sounded like a horse neighing and whining. As he came closer, he almost screamed in surprise when he saw a real life unicorn. The unicorn was trapped. A rope was tied around it's neck and the other end was tied to a tree. Somebody, whoever it was, somebody evil and cruel, tied the poor creature to the tree, probably so they could sell it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Heero said, getting off his horse. The unicorn reared up and kicked his front legs. "Shhh, shh, I'm not going to hurt you," he walked up toward it, stroking its face, trying to calm the creature down. Then he rubbed its face and smiled at the unicorn. He took out his sword and began to cut the rope.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a voice said.

Heero looked up to see an ugly man, perhaps a troll or ogre standing in the trees. "Setting this creature free."

"Is that your horse?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Yes."

"If you let my unicorn go, I'll eat your horse."

"It's not your unicorn. Unicorns don't belong to anyone." He cut rope away from the unicorn's neck.

As the troll came forward, the unicorn pierced troll through the heart shook his head widely and pushed him away with its hoof. Then it went to Heero and he pet his head. "Thank you, friend." From the unicorn's horn, a silver ring formed. Heero took it and put it on his finger. "Go now, you're free."

"Heero, where are you?" Duo shouted.

Heero turned around to announce where he was, "Over here, I just found a…" he heard the unicorn run away, "hey, wait, we're not going to hurt you!" he groaned, "now how are they going to believe me?"

"What happened?" Quatre asked.

"I found a unicorn, it was tied up. A troll tied it up." He explained, "it's true!"

Trowa looked at the dead troll, "at least you have evidence."

"And the unicorn gave me this!" he held up his hand, revealing the ring.

"Unbelievable, I will have to see it to believe it." Duo muttered, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, while they were talking, a large band of centaurs, fairies, unicorns and other mythical creatures, ran by them. Mermaids were jumping out of the water and waving, dryads waved to them. They looked out in awe. 

"Well, Duo," Trowa said, "now you have!"

****

End

Now that they've seen mythical creatures, will they be able to find the Lost City of Gundania? Find out in the conclusion of The Warriors of Gundania: Part 5: Home Free!


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

The Warriors of Gundania Part 5: Home Free

The journey the warriors were taking was tough on them. They traveled through mountains, deserts, swamps and barren lands. They fought monster after monster until they couldn't fight anymore. They came to a forest where they stopped to hunt for food.

Duo began rubbing his feet, "even on a horse, my feet are sore!"

Quatre nodded, wrapping his wrists, "my hands never felt so bad before. I think I better think twice before turning a monster into stone again. They still hurt from turning the dragon into stone."

"We've got to keep moving," Wufei pressed, "we can't afford to stop now!"

Trowa and Heero brought a dead deer for food and they began to talk. "What else did the jinni say?" Trowa asked.

"After we go through the trees that glow, we keep moving until our hearts tell us to stop," Heero answered vaguely.

Duo stretched, "well I don't know about ye, lads, but _my_ heart is telling me to stop right now!"

"You're all too weak!" Wufei growled, standing up from the rock he was sitting on. 

Heero mumbled something and walked away. He set up six candles in a circle around him, closed his eyes and tried to kick and punch the flames out, but without much success. He only put out one flame. Wufei followed him and watched him.

"We did that at the Shaolin temple too," Wufei said when Heero finished.

"I've been trying to get the flames out for years and I still can't do it," Heero looked up at him, "what did they show you in the temple?"

"Light the one candle you put out," Wufei said, taking off his breastplate and helmet. He stood in the center as Heero lighted it. When Wufei closed his eyes, he said, "when you strike, feel the heat of the candle, or you won't get all the flames out." Then he put his palms together for a moment, took a breath, and in a circle, kicked every single candle out in three seconds.

"How did you do that?" Heero asked, amazed. "I can't even do it with my eyes open!"

"It's simple, you just need to see the candle," Wufei replied with a sure smile, "not with your eyes, but with you heart."

Heero pulled off his mask, and raised an eyebrow "what? My heart? How?"

"I don't know how, I just _do_ it." Wufei lighted the candles for Heero and stood outside the circle. 

Heero began to put his mask back on.

"No, leave your mask off."

Heero shrugged and did what Wufei told him. He let out a breath, closed his eyes and began kicking at air, not at the flames.

"With your heart, Heero!" Wufei shouted.

Heero stopped, opened his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "I _can't_."

"Feel the warmth around you. Close your eyes."

Heero closed them.

"Breathe."

Heero breathed.

"See the flames in your heart."

"I can't do it, Wufei." Heero said, eyes still closed.

"Don't give me that, weakling!" Wufei grumbled walking on the outside of the candles, "you can fight ten men at once, stand in the dark and not be seen, but you can't kick out six flames with your eyes closed? A child could do this!"

"How can I see it with my heart?"

"Concentrate!" Wufei snarled, then his voice became calm as the wind, "Concentrate, Heero. Picture the flames around you in your mind and in your heart."

Heero did his best to concentrate on the circle of the candles, he could see them in his mind, but not in his heart. _See them in my heart? What does he mean by that?_ Heero wondered.

"Be one with the fire. Let go of all negative thoughts."

Heero stood in the center for about five minutes, concentrating, trying to do what Wufei told him.

"Now, put the flames out. Do it!"

Heero took a breath, he could feel the fire around him. "Ya!" He kicked at each flame in the circle and they all went out, not as quickly as Wufei did, but he got them all out in ten seconds.

"Now, open your eyes."

Heero opened them, blinked, "I did it!"

*******************_Back at the Sank Kingdom**************_

Princess Relena sat on the edge of the fountain, throwing coins in the water. Then she looked out in the distance. She wore a beautiful blue satin dress.

"Making wishes, Princess Relena?" Dorothy asked, walking up behind her.

"Yes."

Dorothy sat next to her, "do you think that the five young men yesterday are truly the warriors of Gundania? Could they actually find the lost city?" she wore a green silk and lacy dress.

Relena turned to Dorothy and made an angry face, "what? You doubt their abilites?"

"They're the same age as we and it's dangerous out there."

"Oh, but I believe that they are still alive." She splashed the water.

"You're in love with one of them, aren't you?" she asked with a nosy smile.

Relena made a smile of her own, a coy one, "yes."

Dorothy giggled, "that's exciting. Which one? Aww, or do I need to ask?"

"you are a gypsy, Dorothy."

"It's the ninja, isn't it?"

"There's soemthing about him," Relena said, "I cant' explain it." She looked at Dorothy, finding her smiling about something, "I don't need to be a gypsy like you to know you're in love with one of them too!"

Dorothy stopped smiling, "excuse me?"

"You're in love with the sorcerer, aren't you?"

Dorothy blushed, "he embarrassed me in front of thousands of people."

"Would you have had kill you instead?"

She shook her head, "no."

"They all are wonderful, aren't they?" another voice said.

They both turned to see a girl with short black (or is it blue) hair wearing a black shirt and pants and cape (I never seen Hilde wear a dress!).

"Who are you?" Relena demanded.

"Hilde."

"You know one of them?" Dorothy asked.

Hilde nodded, "the shepherd, Duo."

"Oh, the Scotsman?" Relena asked.

"That's right."

Dorothy stood up, "the princess is mistaken, she thinks that they are truly the warriors of Gundania. I need a second opinion, do you think they could really find the lost city?"

"I have to agree with her majesty," Hilde crossed her arms, "there's no doubt that they are the Warriors of Gundania."

Dorothy looked back at the princess, who smiled and stood up, "I guess the you're voted out, Dorothy."

"All right, so maybe they really _are_ the warriors of Gundania," Dorothy said, noticing her defeat, "but how would we know that they'll find it?"

"You're a gypsy, Dorothy, _you_ figure it out!" 

Hilde smiled, "oh, I'm sure they'll think of something."

Relena nodded in agreement, "yes, something."

__

************Back in the forest*********

They went on searching, still talking about what the jinni told them. Then in the distance, Quatre saw _something_. "Look! Do you see it?" he cried, pointing ahead.

Duo stood beside him, "what do ye see, laddy?"

"It looks like a cave."

"De jinni said nothing about a cave."

Quatre galloped his horse to the cave. He gasped and turned his head, "Come quick!" He shouted, "I've found something!"

"what could it be?" Duo asked Heero.

"Let's find out," he follwed the trail Quatre led behind.

The cave was between two mountains, a large boulder covered the mouth of the cave. It looked like a heart. Quatre dismounted and went to the boulder, "we stop when our hearts tell us to stop, but our hearts must be one," he said, remembering the jinni's words. He saw something on the heart-shaped boulder. It was his name! "Good God!" he ran h is hand across it, "come, look!"

The others came to him and they saw their names on the boulder, "our hearts are one," Wufei whispered.

"The city must behind this cave," Quatre stepped back, "these mountains."

"No wonder why nobody could find it!" Trowa shouted. "It was behind these mountains."

"How do you supposed we open the 'gate' to our home?" Duo asked.

"With a key, of course," Quatre said, balling his hands into a fist, "and I happen to have it." His hands began glowing a brilliant white, "stand back." He held his hands forward and began moving them to his left, making the boulder move slowly. When the boulder rolled away completely, Quatre pulled his hands apart, the mountains moving with it. 

"Strong lad he is to be able to move mountains," Duo whispered admirably.

"With enough faith, you _can_ move mountains," Wufei stated.

As the mountains moved, the first thing they saw on the other side was a waterfall, flowing down mountains and hills. Quatre pulled his arms all the way out until they were in a form of a T, revealing the rest of the other side. They stood in awe. "What are you waiting for?" Quatre asked, "this is our home!"

They laughed and ran though the opening and saw the beautiful lost city of Gundania. "It's just like I saw in my dream!" Trowa shouted.

"Our dream, laddy." Duo corrected, "Don't forget, we all had de same dream."

The city looked like it was made out of diamonds and emeralds. A huge castle, larger than the one in the Sank Kingdom was in the center. Everything was lush and green like in their dream. Heero went to a stream, took off his mask and bent down to wash his face. It felt wonderful, cool and fresh. He never felt so alive.

"Now that we've found it, what do we do?" Trowa asked. He looked up and saw five big statues. "Look, it's the statues!"

"Just like the jinni had said!" Wufei cried. The five statues (the gundams) stood in front of the castle. They were about 60 feet tall (how big are they anyway?). They had gold ornaments on the heads.

Duo walked right up to one and knocked on the leg, "made out of indestructible material, all right." He looked up the statue and saw it too carried a scythe. It was blue (or is it gray?), black and white. "Like stone, but something else."

Heero stood in front of the one that was in the center, it was red, white and blue. It had a red shield and the chest was blue. It held a sword that looked it had a blade green fire.

The one Trowa stood in front had big gray attachment on the left arm. It was white, red and orange.

Quatre stood in front of a statue that was gray and white. It too had sickle words, only much bigger.

A yellow, red, blue and white one stood in front of Wufei. It's right arm looked like a dragon's head. On it's back was a long gray staff made out of strong material.

"What are dese dings?" Duo asked.

"I don't know, but they look so, strong," Quatre mumured.

"I think since this is our home," Trowa said, "we're supposed to call them something."

A pile of metal like material, probably used to make the statues lay near the foot of the statue infront of Heero. He went to pick it up. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"What should we call it?" Wufei demanded.

"It's stronger than metal," Heero stated, he looked around. The mountains looked to be covered with this material, "I think we should call it….Gundanium Alloy."

"Gundanium Alloy?" they all said at once.

"And we'll call these statues….Gundams."

"Gundams?"

"I kind of like that," Duo whispered, he looked at his, "and I think I'll call this one Deathscythe."

"Heavyarms."

"Sandrock."

"Nataku." (actually, in the series it's really called Shenlong, but he likes to call it Nataku.)

"Wing"

"Now we've found Gundania," Duo muttered, "how are we supposed to let the people in the Sank Kingdom know?"

"we write them a letter," Quatre said with a smile. He clicked his fingers and a piece of paper and a quill appeared in front of him. He wrote the message, snapped his fingers and the message was gone.

*******_Back at the Sank Kingdom****_

Dorothy was in her tent, making necklaces when princess Relena entered, holding a scroll, "I have a message for you," she said with a smile.

"What is it, your majesty?"

She gave the scroll to her, "you'll be surprised."

Dorothy read the message: "Found the city, signed, the warriors of Gundania." She said, then looked up at the princess who was laughing. Dorothy crumpled the message and threw it away with an angry scream.

"I told you they'd find it!" Relena shouted.

"They did?!" Hilde cried, walking in the tent. "We must tell everyone!"

Relena picked up the crumpled up message, grabbed Dorothy's hand to tell her brother and Treize.

"They found it?" Millardo mumbled, looking over the message.

"Then they truly are the Warriors of Gundania," Treize said with a nod, "I was sure about them."

They put up posters and signs all over the Kingdom, people looked at them and chatted over how they knew it was those five all along.

Relena let out a sigh, "I wish I could see it."

"Me too, because I still don't believe it!" Dorothy hissed.

"Well, _I_ believe it!" Hilde hissed back, lunging at Dorothy with her knife.

"Stop it!" Relena ordered, "right now!" As she got between them, they began fading away.

"What's going on???" they all shouted.

**************_Gundania_**********

"I wish that our friends and family could see us now," Quatre said to the Jinni.

"It is granted," the Jinni snapped his fingers and Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Milardo, Treize, Lady Une, Sally, Iria and Catherina and Lucrezia appeared. Hilde and Dorothy were still grappling while Relena tried to pull them away.

"Dorothy?"

"Hilde?"

"Quatre?"

"Duo?"

Relena looked around, "So this is Gundania," she smiled as a tear fell down her cheek, "it's so beautiful."

Hilde pushed Dorothy back, "I told you they'd find it!" {AN: I've never really liked Dorothy, but I think Hilde's cool. I've also thought they'd have trouble getting along.)

"Why you!" Dorothy sneered.

"Stop it!" Quatre and Duo pulled them away.

"Well, she started it!" Hilde snarled, "she didn't' think you'd find the city!"

"Well, now we have," Duo said to her.

"It's an illusion," Dorothy said. 

"No it isn't," Quatre murmured, "just _look._"

Dorothy looked around and her expression changed, "It is beautiful."

Relena found Heero standing in the waterfall. He was without his mask or shirt. His dark hair damp with the refreshing waters.

"I knew you'd find the city," Relena said, removing her shoes to step in the river. It was surprisingly cool and fresh. "I never doubted you for a moment."

"Thank you, your majesty," he told her.

As she walked closer to him, her foot slipped on a stone and she fell in the water. Heero chuckled and immediately turned red for his rudeness, "I'm sorry about that…are you all right?" he stepped away to help her up, only for her to lose her balance again.

"It's fine," she laughed, "I'm all right…ooh, slippery."

Listening to her laugh made him laugh too and he lost his balance and fell down. Every time they tried to stand up, they'd fall down again, so they laid in the water, (it's not too deep) laughing.

"I've never laughed before," he said, "until I came here."

"Gundania is so beautiful, isn't it?" she looked into his intense blue eyes.

"Yes, more beautiful than any place I've ever been," he agreed, then sat up, able to regain his balance. He reached for her head, "but now that you're here, it's even more beautiful."

"Heero."

"Relena." 

Their voices were nothing but low sweet whispers. They closed their eyes as they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips only touched for a few moments when they slipped and fell again. They felt a splash.

"Hey you two!" Duo said, "are we going to celebrate or what?"

Hilde took his arm, "let's leave them alone, Duo," she said with a smile, "show me what those statues are."

"But we are going to miss the celebration!"

She pulled him away and hid behind Deathscythe, "no we're not!" then she kissed him.

He mumbled and reached his hands to her back.

"I saw a mermaid," Trowa told Catherina over glasses of wine.

"You did?" she gasped, nearly choking on her drink.

He nodded, "I was making a flute while watching the waters. It looked so beautiful. I went for a swim and I was attacked by a shark."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" she asked in concern.

"No, that's when I saw the mermaid, she saved me. She and these other mermaids with dolphins came out of nowhere and they saved me." He smiled, "she was the most beautiful thing I've seen."

"Did you see anything else?" 

"We've seen things you couldn't' even imagine," he said enthusiastically, "dragons, unicorns, trolls, monsters."

She sighed, tucking hair behind her ear, "that's wonderful, Trowa. Sounded like you and the others had some adventure."

"It was, Catherina, it really was." He smiled and they clicked their glasses together.

Fireworks crackled as everyone was dancing and enjoying their drinks around the beautiful grounds of Gundania. It truly was the adventure of a lifetime.

****

The End

What did you think? Read and Review!


End file.
